Jusaburō Mōri
Background Mouri is 1st year high school student, a recent graduate and OB of the Rikkaidai tennis team that won the Nationals a year before the storyline. Together with 3rd year former Hyōtei Academy captain No. 9 Ochi Tsukimitsu, they are the Super High School Doubles Specialists. Appearance Mouri has long, wavy shoulder length brown hair. Like the other high schoolers, he is considerably tall at 191 cm. Personality Mouri is shown to be somewhat arrogant similar to the rest of the Top 10 line-up at his time as he looks down upon the rest of the camp. He appears to not be on the best of terms with his former Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Teammates Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro and Yanagi Renji as he claims that they were so arrogant and would like to challenge them again. Yanagi Renji describes Mouri as his teammate who always skipped practice last year, thus Yanagi was not able to collect much data on him. While playing however, Mouri is shown to be calm and collected as shown during his match partnered with Ochi Tsukimitsu against Masaharu Niō and Keigo Atobe, after losing to the Zero Shiki Serve a few times, he was able to return it soon later with relative ease. He remains playful during the match and has been hown to taunt opponents whil playing. He does however, have great respect for Ochi Tsukimitsu and works well with him aswell as following his instructions well while playing. History One Year Prior To The Storyline At this time, Mouri was a member of the Rikkai Dai team that went undefeated last year and won all tournaments including the Nationals along with teammates Yukimura Seiichi, Genichirou Sanada, Yanagi Renji, Hiroshi Yagyū and others. In the Nationals semifinals as Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku swept Shitenhōji in straight sets, Mouri defeated Kenya Oshitari in a Singles match and wiped him according to Senri Chitose. This game is also shown in the New Prince of Tennis OVA Episode 3. U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Mouri is introduced with the rest of the Top 10 Junior representatives of Japan as the 10th Representative for the All-Japan Juniors whilst the camp revolution takes place. He heads to the main court with the rest of the Top 10 awaiting the results of the rest of the 1st Stringers matches but then the camp are shocked by the news that No.s 11-19 were all replaced by middle schoolers. On the night of that day he trains with Doubles partner former Hyotei Academy Captain Ochi Tsukimitsu looking forward to the possiblity of taking on the Rikkai Demon 3 (Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro and Yanagi Renji). Genius 10 Challenge The next day, the match for the titles of No.10 and No.9 begin, and Mouri and his doubles partner No. 9 Tsukimitsu Ochi step onto the court wondering who they will face, however are surprised to see Keigo Atobe step onto the court as the opponent, and then even more surprisingly, former teammate Masaharu Niō steps up to partner him, using his illusion to make himself Kunimitsu Tezuka, who had recently left the camp for Germany. Atobe/Niou put up a great fight but lose the first game quickly due to Ochi's Mach Serve. Niou replies well by using Zero Shiki Serve as he becomes Tezuka and takes a game back. The two sides play somewhat evenly in an eventful first set until the High Schoolers take the lead. Atobe tells Niou that they need more power, causing Niou to use his Illusion again and become Kabaji, overpowering the high schoolers. However, at this crucial juncture (with the Middle schooler pair leading), Ochi uses his Mental Pressure ability and causes Atobe to fault several times while serving, breaking back to level the set at 6-6. In the tie break of the first set, Kabaji Munehiro eventually could not stand seeing Atobe suffer such Mental Pressure and returns a ball that was about to hit Atobe. This however costs him his position in the U-17 Camp. He loses his recently gained position as No. 13, and is disqualified from the camp. Atobe, while touched by Kabaji's gesture, is nonetheless hurt by the fact that he intervened in his match, and in a cold tone tells Kabaji to leave quickly. This Kabaji proceeds to do. As the referee signals for the match to re-start, disregarding the previous point, Ochi tells the referee they are fine with allowing the point Kabaji won to count, which leads to the already exhausted pair of Atobe/Niou to unexpectedly win the first set. At that point however, Atobe was 1 against 2 as Niou's continuous use of the Zero Shiki Serve and Tezuka Phantom for such a long time had fully exhausted him. Atobe, playing by himself, is fully overpowered. Ochi and Mouri crush the middle schoolers and almost instantly win the second set. The third set is heading in the same direction until shockingly Niou again uses his Illusion, this time to become Atobe. Since he became Atobe, he and his partner Atobe were able to use Synchro. With the added vision that Synchro gives, Atobe was able to fight back by himself against Mouri and Ochi and take the game to 6-5 to Atobe/Niou pair. Atobe/Niou eventually win the third set 7-6, with an exhausted Niou at the net recovering just enough to put in the final ball that Atobe was unable to reach beyond the net. Niou replaces Mouri as No. 10, but almost immediately has to be hospitalized, leaving the camp. Tennis Record 2007 Official Middle School Tournaments U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Trivia *Mouri is the only 1st Year High Schooler in the original Top 10 list introduced. *Mouri and Hara Tetsuya are the only 1st Year High Schoolers introduced in the whole U-17 Camp. Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:1st Year High School Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:Doubles Specialists Category:OBs Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles